


First Impression

by ireadat3am



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadat3am/pseuds/ireadat3am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers visit Detective Gordon, but are in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

The door swung open, a voice unfamiliar to the Avengers singsonging, "Jiiiimy~!"

The redheaded youth that stood before them was a complete stranger, his wide grin melting into a confused grimace comically. Natasha's eyebrows rose in question, the group's mutual wonder soon aired; who was this boy, and what was he doing in Officer Gordon's home? 

"Who are you?" Suddenly the mirth returned to his face, disturbingly fluid expressions making it clear to the perceptive eye that the person before them was not fully sane.

"I'm Jerome." The introduction was paired with that awful smile, and the teenager leaned against the doorframe. "But something tells me you're not here to see me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, and quite short. I might add to it.


End file.
